huntress
by skadooshiblamo
Summary: Ranma has made akane mad AGAIN! This time it has completely shattered her self esteem . She feels she is no where near ranma's standard.As fate would have it she has a crazy sleep walking dream n finds her mom's diary. Armed with nothing but her instinct she goes to find the place her mom trains ... can she heal herself ? Don't worry this isn't an akane only fic ...ENJOY! Pls r


Before I start with the fic I just wanna thank JWG for helping me! I was a hopeless case when I first started writing and he agave me a lot of tips like the summary and the writing style and if it weren't for him ...well you get the point

Thank JWG you are the most awesome person !

and not to forget ...thank you musaliker for all your help too...

and um thank u people on earth for ur reviews

(sounds like I am giving a speech for winning an Oscar , right? :) )

peace out

* * *

_**THE USUAL BEGINNING...**_

The sun was shining, the sky was blue with not a cloud in the sky. It was the middle of the school year and all in all it was a perfectly 'normal' day , and every perfectly normal day had a spitfire round between the two most well know martial artists …

"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane Tendo shouted at the boy walking on the fence next to her.

"Hey! At least I am telling the truth, ya know!" Ranma Saotome replied, raising his voice only slightly.

"I HATE you!"

"gee, I didn't know." Ranma said sarcastically "well,what DID ya expect me to say? 'oh akane, this is the best toxic waste I have ever tasted ?'"

"I ..um. I …you ..you sex changing pervert!"

"oh yeah? Look who's talking ,you ugly tomboy"

"What did you say?"

"What you heard."

"That does it Ranma!" fumed an angry akane "I don't want to see your face again and nor do I want to talk to you"

"well that makes TWO of us!"screamed an angry ranma

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They reached home in stony silence. Akane opened her bag and ripped a page from her book. "I am using the bath first," she wrote.

"Like I care," came Ranma's terse reply.

"Hmph."

"He didn't have to be so rude," Akane seethed inwardly as she stripped off her school uniform. "So I'm not good at cooking . . . Well ok, I'm terrible at cooking, but at least I try," she thought.  
" 'You ugly tomboy,' Ranma, I can't believe you said that. I can't believe you mean that," she thought as she lifted her leg from the water and examined it. "Do I look that bad Ranma?" she wondered. "UGH, I can't believe I fell for a jerk like you . . . . See if I care about how you drool over your sexy and cute fiancées ! You don't want to see my face right? So be it." The angry girl emptied the pail of cold water in her hands over her head and tried to think of other things.

* * *

Meanwhile . . . in the dojo.

Ranma was practicing his katas, but his mind was somewhere else.

"I shouldn'a said that," he mused. "I was pretty annoyed at shampoo for making me eat her chinese mumbo jumbo cooking , I mean I am still alive n all but, there is a limit to what even I can take. But I just found out that even the most strongest dose of mind control food can't defeat the great Ranma Saotome ! ugh what the hell am I saying ! wait,….. I'm not speaking, I am thinking…. Ugh! What the hell am I thinking I mean, uuugh!"He thought scratching his head and resuming his katas "stupid Shampoo always crashing her cycle wheel on my head and clinging to me like I am a candy or somethin' .no wonder I can't think straight ... stupid shampoo hugging me when akane was about to blow her roof..."

BAM!

Stars circled his head as he banged into a wall, suddenly stopping the form he'd been practicing. He shook his head to clear it and tried to figure out how he'd managed to run into the wall unaware.

"Whoa, I'm messed up," he thought. "I guess I feel kinda bad shoutin' at 'Kane. It wasn't her fault that stupid Amazon was glomped all over me. I released all my annoyance on 'Kane."

He punched the air. "I guess I should go apologize to her."

Kicking the air and with a quick jab, he turned and headed toward the house. "Now where was she? Oh right, she's in the furo….so if I apologise to her now , she wont be able to mallet me if I say any thing wrong 'cause she wouldn't be able to come out.. because she would be nak…." ranma blushed at the thought of nude Akane in the furo "wow.I am so smart "

"Well, better now than never." Muttered ranma

Ranma walked towards the koi pond and stopped abruptly "how in the world did I manage to get in such a mess?" he thought "oh yeah" he smacked his palm with his fist "it all began in school this afternoon…

_FLASHBACK_

Ranma heaved a sigh of relief .FINALLY , it was lunch! Ranma ran his finger's against each other to get rid of the numbness. He had been very very very late for school ,thanks to Ryoga,Ukyo,Kodachi and the usual dose of Shampoo . As for being late he was given bucket duty until lunch .

"ranma! Airen!" shrieked a voluptuous shampoo

"uh oh" Ranma cringed and thought while she glomped on him "she's got some timing"

"h-hey shampoo…"

" Ranma take Shampoo on date? yes?"

"eheheh.."scratching his neck "mmm… what's in that box" sniffing the air around the box he asked Shampoo

"Aiyah! Shampoo forgot! Shampoo make too too good lunch for her Airen! It is mushroom buns!"

"well there are some advantages about shampoo…. Speaking of lunch.. doesn't Akane have her home ec class today? Naah … who the hell cares!" he thought and dug in with gusto

What Ranma failed to notice was the evil glint in shampoo's eyes

...and he also failed to see akane walking towards him ( A/N -a completely natural phenomena)

Ranma stopped for a minute to catch his had breath he had eaten 7 pork buns in 35.1 seconds

"hey shampoo do you have any water?"

"yes yes shampoo got lotsa lotsa water" she said handing ranma the flask .

" thanks! Here, I am done"he replied giving back the flask

"no airen! Take more! " and saying this she shoved a pork bun into his mouth ,which he immediately swallowed .

" oh well ,might as well finish it" he thought will munching the buns

"yes" shampoo thought will an evil smile crept onto her face "ranma all shampoo's! Pervert girl and spatula girl going to cry like baby"

"airen finish everything?" shampoo asked using a disturbingly sweet voice which gave him goose bumps and not the good type

"wait ! Evil alert! Why is shampoo smiling like that? "Ranma thought "Oh no... Don't tell me..." Thought an evidently frightened- of-the -consequences which may occur in the future - ranma .

"h-hey wait a sec . You didn't put something in that bun did ya? "Ranma asked nervously

"aiyah! Ranma too too smart! Shampoo put mushroom again! Effect more more stronger! shampoo and ranma spend more time together!shampoo soo happy!" She said happily

"uh oh .I am stuck in a huge pile of shit! What ta do ?what ta do? " he thought desperately . He looked up and saw akane glaring at him " crap! She musta seen shampoo feed me that bun,too bad ,I don't have time for this! Why does this always happen ta meeee...?!"

shampoo was searching for the pepper sprinkler " now where I keep it?" She mumbled

ranma was still staring at akane and his eyes landed on her hands . They were carrying a plate with lumps of mud?

"Akane - food - yuck -sick- horrible -throw up- saved from future harrasment!"ranma's currently under stress and at the moment dysfunctional brain thought "thank you gods for saving me !"

He told a quick silent prayer and sprinted towards akane who was frozen at her spot .

" Ranma , wait! I no find salt yet" shampoo yelled while he ignored her and went upto akane.

"H-hey akane."

" Humph" akane said regaining her senses " sorry to intrude,please go back and enjoy your meal " she said bitingly

Ranma looked at the plate in her hand and looked back at her

" well ? " ranma questioned

"well what?" Akane asked confused

"aren't you gonna offer me some of the um... Ah... " he looked around searching , for the right word for the thing which looked like lumps of soil.

" they are cookies you moron ! "

" um .. Riiiiight ..." He said not really believing her and took one of the supposed cookies anyway

"here goes nothing " he thought and bravely bit into the cookie


End file.
